Taran Zhu does a poo
by Reenava
Summary: hi this is a multiple chapters story about Taran zhu and a thing that his name rhymes with
1. The Sha

taran zhu was happy sitting on a chair when all of a sudden...

'I AM SHA OF ANGRY!1'  
'oh no why are you angry?' asked taran hhu  
"becos you pood on my lorn.'  
'sorry but it helps the flowars grow'  
'wtf ratan zhu i dont want flower on my lawn i hate flowers'  
'wow racist  
BUT I HAVE TO POO BECOS MY NAM RHUMES WITH POO, OK?'"

wtf said the sha and got so mad he left

wait no dont go i want to gif a blojob said garrosh.  
"no go away garrosh u cheeted on me said the sha of angry" you chated on me for the sha of proud"

"sorry,' siad garresh.


	2. Garrosh's friends

hi "said the sha of pride"

Hey said "Sha of anger  
"What"? Asked the sha of fear. It was a big sha party, where all 7 shas were celebrating because it was their birthday (they all got born at once)  
THE sha of angry and sha of proud were not talking becos sha of proud stole SHA OF ANGER BOYFRIEND: GARROSH AND gave him a blojkob

"Ur a jerk" siad the sha of proud.

"no you are the one WHO STOLE MY BF" cried the sha of angrer.  
"guys can yuo grow up" asked the sha of hair  
The 7 sha are:

fear, hate, angry, proud, debt, violets, sad. Garrosh is like snow white and the sha are like the 7 dwarves, except blowjobs

"GARROSH UR A SULT" yelled the sha of fear.  
"wtf he wasnot ur bf, he was MIEN." said sha of ANGRY

"OMG GARROSH WERE U CHEETIN ON ME 2?"  
"no i was only cheetin on all 7 at wonce becos ur all so hot dayum." siad garrosh. "Sorry he added."

suddenly a magical blowjob got given to all of them at once wow and they forgive yay happy

Meanwhile taran zhu was doina poo, as his name rhyme implicate.

"omg taran" said garrosh "I might be stomach pregnerant from givin too many blowjobs.'

"wow survs u right for bein such A SLUT

thanks for reading, please read and review! :)


	3. Bolvar's ice predicament

taran zhu was super happy becaus he was fat. he said 'Hi' becos a prsn walked past.  
"EXCUSE ME!" siad the adventurer. "It is rude to say that am high becos i am not" he was a blud elf, blud elfs always high from EAT TOO MUCH ARCANE.

"sorry said ratan zhs. sudedenly RAINING YAKS FROM THE SKY

Meanwhile, in northrend, Bolvar was sittin on the throne wondering a dilemma: how he get him ARSE STUCK OFF THE ICE!? "Omg tirion this is all your fawlt, now garrosh will not give me a blowjob.  
"wyh?"  
"because he is pregnerant"  
"how is that my fault U STUPIT TREE  
"wtf i am not a tree, and you r pregneat btw.'  
"no i am a gyu i am not preggenertent"  
"oh ok"

***********  
taran zhu pood on the adventurer blood elf paladin called SUNKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO like the brand of drink except that is sunkist and not sunk like a ship that had a hole in it and died but except POO

ok wow


	4. Sylvanas' Trial

taran poo was busy zhuing, his favrit ACTIVITY, HIS FAVRIT FINg 2 DO. he suddenly a giant BONER and went dayum i wonder wut corsed that. it turned out a rly SESXY parnda was warkin past, twerkin dayum. HE OMG HAHAHAHAHHHHHHH OOPS I THORT IT WAS A GURL BECOS BUTT SO BIGGGGG

ok well anyway whwere were we. oh yeah. Ok SYLVANAS SEE GARRESH GIVIN THE 7 SHAS A MAGICAL BLOWJOB LIKE SUPER TO EVERYWUN BOJOB. She got jealoujs nad determine to take over the WERLD. yikes extreme SCARED. She got her arrow n shot garrosh right in the blowjob giver. He died. 'NOOO U RUINED WOD I JUST GOT INTO THE BETA' yellt the sha of STUPID DUM ANAL NAZI.

But then the blowjobs.. the DAYUMMMM.. the TWERKKKKK, the DAYUM, the REDAYUM TWERK WOW. EVERYONE WAAS TWERKING DAYUMMMMMMMMMe... HOLY HSIT

OMG WOWOWOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW oh wow said the shas, all 7 at wuns. except 1 so it wasonly 6. he didnt want to give a blowjob anymore becos he was ded.  
uh oh " said Sylvanas and escaped away, but ARTHAS WAS CUMIN.

he arrived and said 'hi.' Sylvanas was scare. She hat to run away before the amalgamation of blowjobs consumed her, and all of Azeroth, forever SHE HAT TO SAVE AZEEROTH AND SHE heroically, shot her final arrow into the deep maw of THE BLOWJOB

k.

ok I hope you like my story, it's about Taran Zhu


	5. Downfall of Orgrimmar

Taran zhu was pooing off the balcony of dayum then suddenly a boner. He coulden't house on fire. He suddenly did a big poo and it the size of Y'SHARRJ and it land on a worgen and the worgen die. oh wow then suddenly POO AND Y;SHAAARJ APPEAARS AND POOPS ON HEAD!? Y'shaarj had a huige BONAR coming out of his FACE. it was really UGLY. it made taran zhu laugh so hard that lots of poos come out. it made him look like BONER UNICORN. suddenly a blowjob apppeared.

WE HAVE TO TAKE OVER ORGRIMAMR THIS RAID IS SIEGE OF ROGRIMAMR said voljin  
Suddenly he give a bloejob to all 14 bosses:

ON THE FIRST DAY OF CHRUSTMAS, MY TRUE VOLJIN GAVE TO ME, ONE IMMERSUS BLOWJOB

ON THE SECOND DAY OF CHRISNT MY TRUE VTURBLJIN GAVE TO ME, TWO FALLEN PROTECTOR BLOWJOBS AND ONE IMMERSUS BLOWJOB

ON HE SECOND DYA OF CHRIAT BMY TTUR BOFKW GAVE TO ME, ONE NORUSHEN BLOWJOB dayum

ok lets skip to 14 becuase this is boring

ON THE FOURTEENTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS MY TRUE VOLJIN GAVE TO ME, FOURTEEN GAROSSH BLWOJOBS YAY AGRROSH blowjob is secretly a twerk for sale 13 PRAGRONS BLLWOJOB 12 SIEGECRAFTER BLOWJOBS 11 THOK BLOWJOBS DINOSUAR BLOWJOBS DAYUM 10 DAYUM

There must always be... a lich king. ok WELL FINE give a scourge dayum. Suddenly a blowjob TAKE OVER THE WORLD.


	6. Well of Eternity

"Dayum gurrrl yo ass fine" said Thrall former warchef of the horde until a blowjob twerkin dayum ok well then Thrall gave the mantlepiece of Warchef to Garresh who blowjobbed on it so then Vol'jin was new warchief ddayum, he is famous singer because blowjos. Ok well like I said in the last chapter a blowjob took over azeroth dayum took over the world TOOK OVER AZEROTH

"Azshara give me a blowjob please hurry up i nneed to take over azeeroth."  
"I will only let you demon portals in Azeroth if you give me a blowjob sargerass."  
"Dayum no Azshara omg he huge boner dayum"  
"Excise me but that boner is mine she said and stole the boner so she could have it because she a woman and womans no boners

Dayum Azshara twerked with her new boner when suddenly DAYUM A GIANORMOUS BONER WAS LOOMING OVER THE WORLD IT WAS THE MAELSTROM BONER IT WAS A GIANT BLOWJOB IN THE WELL OF ETERNAL BLOWJOBS OR ETERNITY OR SOMETHING IT WAS dayum the world blew up

Taran Zhu was confronting the sha once and for all and he blowjob dayum a sexy walked past and pood on the floor wtf

OK WELL IF THAT'S HOW IT'S GOING TO BE FINE I WILL COMMA

They watche d a tv show about Dayum who siad dayum


End file.
